<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Long Hair, Grief, and Bug Eating by starsngalaxys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219760">Of Long Hair, Grief, and Bug Eating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys'>starsngalaxys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin eats bugs, Anakin has big brother energy, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post umbara, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, is it mourning if he’s technically not dead yet???, its gross, long-hair solidarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you not do it yourself?”</p><p>“No sir. I used to get Dogma to do it but…”</p><p>The General’s face softened in sympathy. He pulled a chair out beside him and gestured for Tup to sit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; CT-5383 | Tup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Long Hair, Grief, and Bug Eating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea in the middle of the night and it refused to leave sooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tup wandered through the halls of the ship, eventually ending up in the mess. He scanned the room, pushing strands of hair away from his eyes. The room seemed empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just turned to leave when he heard a voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need something, soldier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tup swung in the direction of the voice. It was General Skywalker, chewing on what looked like... fried bugs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… not really sir, I just uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jedi’s eyebrow raised. Tup sighed in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to find out if any brothers knew how to do hair:” He said, once again pushing his hair back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you not do it yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sir. I used to get Dogma to do it but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The General’s face softened in sympathy. He pulled a chair out beside him and gestured for Tup to sit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it if you want. I have to do my own when I work. It’s really hard to wash grease out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tup nodded, sitting in the offered chair. General Skywalker wasn’t at all like he had expected. Back on Kamino, the longnecks made it sound like all generals were like… Krell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Skywalker wasn’t. He was professional in the field of course, but the luls between battles and time spent on the ship were filled with stories and laughter. He treated them as equals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tup felt fingers combing his hair before it was gathered at the back of his skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your name?” The General asked. Tup told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Rex mentioned you. How’re you holding up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lost family before. I know it’s hard. Just… remember you’ve got people to talk to.” He said before pulling his hands away and smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tup reached back to feel and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sir.” He said, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>